This invention relates generally to the field of telephone protector modules of a type particularly adapted for the protection of individual subscriber pairs, and more particularly to one employing a known gas tube arcing device in lieu of the more commonly used carbon arc protective units.
Gas tube type protection modules are presently in common use in the telephone art, and are constantly gaining further acceptance in the industry. Almost inevitably, they are provided with a heat sensitive means which enables the gas tube to be bypassed should a current surge continue long enough to melt fusable elements, a type of protection also often offered in the case of carbon arc type protection modules. Until recently, little thought has been given to the provision of secondary air gap means over which momentary voltage surges can arc should the gas tube develop leakage, or otherwise become inoperative. In such cases, the momentary surge is not sufficient to fire the heat sensitive device, and where the gas tube is inoperative, no arcing to ground takes place. In such case, upon the occurrence of momentary surges, the module does not provide protection, and sensitive equipment may be damaged. This is particularly true in the case of solid state office equipment with which newer telephone offices are provided.